FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a stopper of a liquid container such as a vacuum bottle adapted so that a liquid within the container can be poured out by press down on a lever, which is provided outside the body of the stopper, without the need for unscrewing a stopper mounted on the liquid container.